


swear i could give you everything

by orphan_account



Series: jarry drabbles [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you start singing 'What Makes You Beautiful', Iwillkick you out of this bed," Jade threatens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confectionarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confectionarrie/gifts).



"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," is what wakes Harry the Tuesday after he gets back from LA.

Groggily, he pats at the empty space next to him, blinks at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table that reads 2:30AM. Light streams from where the door to the ensuite is ajar.

"Jade?" Harry croaks, stumbling out of bed. "Babe?"

Jade is stood in front of the bathroom mirror, gripping the counter top, eyes glazed with tears. "Harry."

Panic rises in his chest immediately, reaches for her. "What's wrong, you alright?"

"Yeah, just -" Jade chokes on a sob. "God. He won't stop _kicking_."

Harry makes a sympathetic noise, moves behind her to press his chest against her back and rubs his hands over the sides of her five month bump, lets her cry a bit.

Guiding them back to bed, she curls up on his lap easily, shallow breaths coming out in hiccups. His hands stay on her bump, feeling the insistent nudges of their son. "Why didn't you say? Could have helped you," he whispers.

Jade curls in on herself, face tucked into his neck. "You just got back from LA, wanted you to get a decent nights sleep before the album's released." She sounds miserable and Harry's heart is breaking. "I was _hoping_ he'd give me a break tonight, but he just hasn't settled. Didn't want you disturbed with all my tossing and turning."

"You never disturb me," he assures her, searches for her lips to press against his. "You know I'm always here."

They lull into silence for a while, both of them feeling the kicks against their palms subside a little. Jade's breathing evens out, so Harry figures it's safe to lie them down on their sides and pull the duvet back over them.

"Not used to this," Jade mumbles tiredly. "Rosie didn't make a peep, did she?"

Harry's laugh shakes the bed. "Remember you interrogating the poor midwife about it, yeah. No wonder she asked for a different patient, you didn't half hassle her."

Jade smacks his arm, but he feels her giggling. "Sorry, which one of us carrying the babies in this relationship? Me, so I'll bloody well hassle the midwife if I want." She cuts off with a wince, tensing suddenly.

Harry rubs his hands over her side. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I -" Jade sucks in a sharp breath. "Give us a sec."

Harry kisses her cheek, neck, shoulder, all the way down to her waist, then gently rolls her over onto her back, brushes his lips over the underside of her stomach. "Hiya, baby."

Jade let's out a watery laugh at her ridiculous boyfriend, cards a hand through his hair.

"I hear you've been keeping your Ma up at night, sunshine. She's doing such a good job keeping you safe and warm and happy in there. Think you can let her rest a little bit? Would a lullaby help?"

"If you start singing 'What Makes You Beautiful', I _will_ kick you out of this bed," Jade threatens.

Harry chokes on a half-laugh half-groan, before starting to softly sing 'You Are My Sunshine'.

Their baby stops kicking.

When he crawls back up to her, she has tears steaking the side of her face, and he brushes them away easily.

"I love you," Jade whispers.

Harry kisses her. "I love you, too."

\--

"Johnny," Jade says suddenly, sat at the counter with a coffee. It's quiet, Rose having stayed over at Perrie and Alex's last night.

Harry frowns at her, setting two plates of fried egg on toast down. "Johnny?"

"For him," Jade pats her stomach. "Johnny Styles."

Realisation dawns on Harry's face in the form of a smile. "Like Johnny Cash."

Jade beams at him. "Exactly."

Harry gives her a fond look over the rim of his mug. "Alright. Johnny Styles - middle name still your dads?"

"Rose Anne Styles, and Johnny James Styles," Jade tests the name on her tongue. "Yeah."

"What about you?" Harry says later while he's washing the dishes. Jade closes the cupboard and turns to frown at him.

"What about me?"

"Styles," he clears his throat. "The kids, we've called them that without even thinking about it. Do you - want to take my name as well?"

Jade actually bursts out laughing at him, and Harry looks so startled it only makes her laugh harder.

"You don't - you don't have to! I just wondered - forget it -"

"No, babe," Jade wipes her eyes and takes his face between her hands. "Of course I'll bloody marry you, you bloody nonce." She kisses him, hard.

"Oh - well, right," Harry laughs shakily, still holding a dishcloth between them. "I - this is not how I imagined a marriage proposal going. Didn't even buy a ring."

"It doesn't matter," Jade kisses him again. "It was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Also, Johnny Cash did a cover of You Are My Sunshine and it's one of my favourites :)
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
